


A Match Made in Heaven

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2014 [2]
Category: GacktJOB
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: They belonged together, any casual observer could see their chemistry, and yet Gackt and You insisted on remaining clueless. Perhaps some third party intervention would help speed things along?





	A Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal user Saurgristiel for Christmas (2014)

_“What is that?” A familiar voice demanded from across the room. I turned my head to confirm that it was Gackt speaking. My attention fell on the handsome man now, he was fascinating to behold. I liked him. Always falling in love, his heart breaking time and time again, only to find more joy a few months later. I lived for the drama. I couldn't help it, there was just nothing like a new love to get me excited._

_“It's a turtle dove.” The blond man, You, explained with a cocky smile. I didn't like that smile and I liked his cartoon of a turtle with wings even less. I love doves, they are sacred to me. Who was he to mock them with his stupid creations?_

_“Turtle doves are real birds,” Gackt replied with a frown. I knew I liked him. It was more than the pretty face, he was smart too._

_“They are not!” You protested. He was wrong of course, but I let my annoyance go as I watched him try to deny the existence of one of my favourite birds. There was chemistry between these two men, the kind of chemistry I could work with. Why hadn't I seen this before?_

            Gackt watched as the pair of doves sat on top of the park bench, side by side as if they were in love. Did birds feel love? He supposed they did. They looked sweet anyway, though it was a sad expression he wore when he watched them. The truth was he was lonely. He just couldn't find his one.

            “You birds are lucky.” Gackt informed them with a sad smile. Pulling himself together, he carried on walking. It might be a Saturday but he still had a job to do.

            “Hey.” You greeted him as he entered the building. The blond was friendly now, though he hadn't been just a few months ago. In fact, they had been enemies but after his last break up something had changed. Somehow the man he had once hated had become the man he admired most. You understood his pain, he was lonely too. “You'll never believe it. I actually saw a turtle dove the other day. Right there on my porch as if it was waiting for me.”

            “I told you they existed.” Gackt replied.

            “I still think you had something to do with it,” You informed him. “Last time I checked Japan wasn't Europe. Which is where you're meant to find them.”

            “I swear it wasn't me,” Gackt reassured him. “Though it's funny, I saw two doves on my way here.”

            “Maybe somebody is trying to tell you too something?” A girl teased. She was new to the company but was hard to miss. She was just that beautiful.

            “That I need to find love,” Gackt agreed smiling at her. Realising she looked annoyed he deduced it was probably best not to flirt with her. “Well, this work isn't going to do itself.”

            “Guess not,” You agreed, glancing at the girl suspiciously. She had been there when they were talking about the turtle dove the other day. Watching and listening if he remembered right. Had she been the one to plant the bird on his doorstep? It seemed likely now that he thought about it. He just hoped the poor bird was OK. It had flown away shortly after he had seen it. “Something else happened though. I won a skiing holiday.”

            “You did?” Gackt asked. “I didn't know you'd entered to win one.”

            “It was a random draw, from my bank,” You explained. “I called the resort and there is a room booked in my name, all paid for. They have snowboarding too. I checked while I made the call.”

            “That's an amazing prize.” Gackt exclaimed, genuinely happy for his friend.

            “Want to come with me? It's a holiday for two and you're the only other person I know who'd enjoy it as much as me.” You offered. He was grinning in delight. It was no secret to either of them that with his other jobs Gackt earned a lot more than him. Now it was his time to pay his friend back for all the little treats that had been offered to him.

            “I can arrange that,” Gackt promised. “Just let me know what date.”

 

            They arrived at the ski slopes a week later. Bundled up in thick coats and gloves to protect them from the cold. The mountain was well below freezing this late in the day. Gackt unzipped his coat as they stepped into the reception that was nice and warm after the short walk from the car. He looked around finding the place filled with many happy couples and began to feel a little out of place. Not that it mattered, he was here for the sport, not the lodge itself.

            Five minutes later they were in the snow again, traipsing across the courtyard to one of the small private cabins that were separated from the hotel. The brochure Gackt had been browsing had described these as “luxury rooms” and as they entered theirs, they discovered it certainly was.

            “Oh, there's only a double bed,” You apologised. “Or is that a king?”

            “It's a king,” Gackt replied. “It's fine, we're friends, right?”

            “Yeah, but with us both into men...” You worried.

            “Jump my bones, I won't complain,” Gackt answered. He paused in thought for a moment, “Actually I might. I prefer being on top.”  
            “I'll keep that in mind, when I take advantage of your innocence in the night.” You teased. A knock on the door distracted Gackt from responding and a member of staff brought their belongings into the room and handed Gackt his car keys. The hotel had insisted on this, something about health and safety in the snow.

            “Thank you.” Gackt replied politely. Hoping the man would leave, which he did just as a woman entered with a curtsey bottle of champagne. This he accepted happily enough, it was an expensive vintage, along with a box of Belgium chocolates. Finally alone, he handed the chocolates to You.

            “I'll get a nose bleed if I eat one,” He explained. “This though, this is one of the best champagnes I’ve ever had. This is some prize you've won.”

            “Even covers the board rental,” You agreed, grinning as he opened the chocolate. He took a small bite and moaned in pleasure. An arousing sound that made Gackt give him a funny look. “This is so good!”

            “Sounds like it.” Gackt commented. Excusing himself as he went into the small kitchen to get a glass of water. He wasn't thirsty but the way You had moaned made him realise sharing a bed with him wasn't going to be so easy. He'd never thought of You in a sexual light before, but that moan, it was nothing short of arousing.

            Unsure of how to precede, he lingered in the kitchen area until it would have got suspicious. He returned to You, who had already opened the champagne, turned on a music channel on the TV, and settled on the sofa, the chocolates by his side. He didn't moan when he bit into them now, but he still wore a look of bliss.

            “I was going to suggest we saved that for later.” Gackt protested as he sat besides You and took a sip of his champagne.

            “To late now.” You replied with a shrug. Always so relaxed about everything, Gackt wished he could feel that way too. Something about this whole trip felt suspicious. Like he was being set up, not by You but a third party perhaps?

 

            You wasn't sure if it was the champagne or the atmosphere of the place that was messing with his head. Perhaps both? All he could think about was just how beautiful his friend actually was. How soft those lips would be if they kissed. How it would feel to be beneath him. Embarrassed he excused himself and headed to the kitchen, unaware Gackt had made the same excuse for the same reasons earlier.

            Opening the fridge to see if the staff had left any food there, he found only a large bowl of strawberries and some cream. The very last food he wanted to be eating with Gackt, at least not whilst feeling the way he did.

            “I'm going to find a shop.” He called out as he put his coat and boots back on and attempted to open the front door. It was frozen shut and even when he managed to open it a crack he was faced with a wall of snow. They were snowed in. Already? The snow must have fallen from the roof.

            “How?” Gackt asked stunned as he stared at the snow wall. That was pretty much how You felt as he tried to dig out. Surely if this had fallen from the roof it couldn't be that deep? A pile of snow fell into the lodge and giving up that idea he shut the door firmly as he began to shiver. Soaked to the skin he pulled of his coat and as many clothes as he dared, shocked as layer after layer was soaking wet.

            “I think I need to get changed,” He apologised. “I can't believe I'm this drenched from a little bit of snow!”

            “I can't get over how we're snowed in.” Gackt replied as he headed over to check himself that it wasn't all some elaborate prank. It wasn't, and like You he quickly realised that leaving wasn't an option. Neither was phoning for help it seemed, as when he tried phoning the hotel all he got was reassurance that they'd be dug out in the morning.

            He turned just in time to see You stripped down to his underwear, nipples hard from the cold. It was too tempting, he'd never been good at staying away from anyone he lusted after. Gender didn't matter, right now he wanted You and from the way the blond had been flirting with him earlier he knew he had a chance. The sexual tension in the cabin had been high ever since they had shared the champagne. Could it be some kind of aphrodisiac?

            “I still think you're wearing too many clothes.” He found himself teasing. Not at all sure what had come over him except, hadn't he always had a crush on him? Wasn't that why he loved spending so much time with him? He also suspected You liked him back. Perhaps this holiday always had been his chance to move things onto the next level?

            “You're wearing more than me.” You replied, punctuating his point he let his underwear fall to the floor. Smiling shyly now, as he waited for his friend’s response. He thought he knew where they were heading, but even if that wasn't the case he'd laugh it off as some kind of joke. Thankfully Gackt only smiled as he began to undress, slowly walking towards You as he did so. Every movement was sexual, there was no way this was anything but an attempt at seduction.

            “Who's wearing more?” Gackt whispered into You's ear, his lips brushing against the earlobe before landing on You's neck. With a moan, really he was far too turned on from just this kiss, he bent his head away to give Gackt more access. His arms wrapped around Gackt's back as he pulled him closer. Like a vampire's victim he was entirely at Gackt's mercy.

            “Our friendship won't be the same,” You warned. “If all goes wrong...”

            “Are you that bad in bed?” Gackt demanded. “Normally I stay friends with people I'm not sexually compatible with, you know.”

            “And if we are?” You asked. “Compatible.”

            “What do you think happens?” Gackt asked. Not giving You a chance to answer, their lips locked together. Their relationship was never going to be the same again. Despite the cold, and his lack of clothes, You could feel himself melting. Limbs becoming weak and moulding to the contours of the other man. He was Gackt's now, to do with as he willed.

            Laying You down on the bed Gackt went to the bedroom, returning with the condoms and lube he had spotted there earlier. What kind of hotel provided these things? It was a couples retreat though, maybe it wasn't a set up.

            “Did you bring them?” You demanded, not sure how he felt about this. However as he spotted the hotel logo he relaxed. He was less suspicious than Gackt had been but he was wondering now. Had he really won this from his bank or was it a surprise gift from someone he knew? Surely it was just good luck. There was no way anyone would have guessed he'd ask Gackt. Only, that had been a safe bet considering the location.

            The thoughts were forgotten as Gackt's mouth wrapped around his aroused length, sucking him hard and fast, eager to please. With a sigh You could only watch, unable to respond in any other way, so stunned that Gackt would do this for him. But why shouldn't he? Gackt wasn't as selfish as he pretended to be. Gackt was caring and thoughtful when it really came down to it.

            A shudder of pleasure went through him, turning into a moan as Gackt's fingers slid inside him. This was good, more than good, it was amazing. He felt like he was in heaven and maybe he was. The bed felt as soft as white clouds beneath his naked skin.

            He came with a quiet gasp, clutching the sheets as he experienced the waves of bliss that filled him. Staring up at Gackt with loving eyes he pulled his friend towards him, their bodies sliding together as if that was how they were always meant to be.

            “You feel so good inside me.” You confessed, getting an honest smile in response.

            “Good.” Was all Gackt answered before he began to move. Experienced, careful thrusts that hit his sweet spots every single time. Lost in pleasure You could only moan until he was screaming Gackt's name. Begging for more, moaning louder as Gackt gave it to him, only to beg for more again a moment later. When Gackt came he wasn't even close to been through. Pushing his lover down onto the bed he rode him, his body shaking in pleasure at every movement inside him.

            Reaching up Gackt pulled You down so that he could kiss those beautiful lips, their bodies entwined as if they had been born to be that way. They had entered this room as two friends but they would leave as a couple. Gackt was sure that was where this was heading. How could two men who liked each other and had such amazing sex not be lovers? That was insanity.

            You came against Gackt's chest as he felt the other orgasm inside him. His body stilling as he just held on. He couldn't let Gackt go. Not now, not when they had been together so intimately. It seemed Gackt felt the same because, whilst he did pull out, they remained entwined kissing and touching as they got to know each other all over again. Gackt was his now, heart and soul entwined together just like their bodies on the bed. It could be no other way.

 

_I smiled as I realised my plan had worked. Gackt and You, together as they should be. Sure, I had interfered a little but wasn't that my job? My purpose? Turning away from the couple I stroked the head of my two doves, glad to be home at last._

_“Have you been messing with men again?” My husband demanded and I turned to give him my most innocent of smiles. Not that I was really capable of innocence. I was a seducer, a meddler, but it was all in the name of love._

_“Hephaestus dear, it's my job to bring souls together. They're such a lovely couple.” I explain. I turn up my smile. Surely my beauty will be enough to convince him._

_“So you keep telling me,” Hephaestus replied shaking his head. “I should have known better than to expect different from you. My Aphrodite.”_

 


End file.
